Jinora And Shrignold: Passion Of Hatred
by Eogrus
Summary: Jinora and Shrignold meet. I wonder what will happen? [Note: crossover with Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, I just couldn't find the category for the latter)


Once upon a time there was an ugly and evil cunt named Jinora. She pretended to be an airbender master spiritual, but she was in truth the Queen of the fair folk and wanted to kill EVERYONE!

"HAW HAW HAW everyone shall be destroyed by my Unseelie spies!" cackled Jiwhora hatefully as she trimmed her butterfly wings with rotten egg-like vaginal fluids as she masturbated her putrid swamp snatch in the swamp.

Suddenly a pink light of love appeared in the air that made Jinora very diabetic. From it came a miniscule butterfly of gold, blue and black with a goofy smile.

"Good evening, I hear you are the Queen of the fairies" said the butterfly stupidly.

"Who are YOU!?" shouted Jonora angrily, because she did not know him.

"I am Shrignold, emmisary of love. Are you interested in being saved today?"

"Fuck you I'm the spiritual bitch here now go DIE!"

"Please consider my offer, your majesty. It is your duty to inform the citizenry of the wonders of Malcom, so that all may find salvation. 'And He said, Kings of the Earth, may you all bow before the glory of love', Book of Malcom 7:56."

Jinora got very fed up, but an evil smile made its way into her herpes face. She waved her shit encrusted finger, and handcuffs of light tied the Shrignold limbs!

"If you like love so much then you shall be my SLUT!" cackled Jinore hatefully and meanly.

Shrignold was very scared, so he tried to fly away, but Jinora grabbed him by the wings and dipped his body in her pussy. It was full of acidic fluids, so his arms and legs melted off into a bloody paste.

"Please stop, that hurts!" cried Shrignold stupidly and evilly.

"Oh yes, tickle my opening of horrors and tribulations!" moaned Jinora like a demoness pig of baalic indulgences.

She then used her fairy dust powers to mutate Shrignold's flesh, to bend it to her whims. His organs were rearranged, his exoskeleton broken and rebuilt, his face smashed into an amorphous bulb, until it became a penis head, and the rest of his body A PENIS!

"Now you're going into my ass!" said Jinora in a hatefully slut manner like the whore of Milan.

She did so, and grabbed Shrignold's body, making its blood pump faster and erect, until his torso/abdomen was a pulsing caterpillar dick! She plucked off his wings and ate them, turning into soiled rotten hymens as she masticated them like bubblegum. She even blew a up a bubble, filling the air with lepidopteran scales, a golden dust of misery that reminded Shrignold of what he lost. He cried bitter tears as his freedom was destroyed, as his body was mutilate duntil it was an organic bloody phallus of misery, a butterfly returned to its larval state, a child of hatred and sexuality. What would Malcom say, what would his idol DO!?

"Oh Lord, forgive my sins!" he cried dumfoundedly like a pillow under the penile ejaculations of woe.

Jinora the super whore giggled meanly and waved her hands in a slut fashion, and then brought Shrignold's penis body into her butt. It was very sordid and unclean, tons of accumulated muddy shit filled the crevice between her brownstained cheeks, full of worms and beetles feeding on the dung. It stank horribly, like an evil delephant's ballsack completely filled with the most decaying corpse flesh burried in horse manure with schoolgirl's turd, so horribly that Shrignold's eyes melted off and his nose exploded, so Jinora used her satanic spiritual powers to regenerate them and made them indestructible.

"Now now little bee, you musn't run away from your Paradiso of womanly flesh!" mocked Jinora cackledly and cacaly.

"Please, be merciful with your malevolent desires of unenlightened Mara-Kama lusts of a metempsychotic desire to reborn as the grandiose Tellus Mater of pus!" pled Shrignold pathetically.

She then plunged Shrignold's body into the shit, his head entirely buried in the intensely foul smelling dung. His vision was like a submarine in an ocean of excrement, because his magically regenerating eyes couldn't be blinded or closed, their fluids dissolving the turd in the ophtalmic surface, making his sclerae, irisis and lens have full contact with the excrement. Dung filled his nostrils, blocking his nasal pathways and going all the way down to his throat and trachea, suffocating him, yet he remained alive thanks to Jinora's brown magic. His lungs were entirely filled with shit, and yet alive he was still, albeit in complete pain as they felt on the brink of bursting. Lots of poop got into his easophagus and mouth, and he tried to vomit his lunch - nectar, little girl placentas and the beliefs of the saints -, but the torrent of shit shoved everything down alongside with it, digesting his own stomach.

Jinora let him waddle about in the swamp butt, before finally finding her own anus in the midst of the turd. The purple ring was completely infectious, it was full of rotten pus and necrotic tissue and brilliant green cysts like a rotten tomato of temperance. It was opened very wide, as the colon was completely full of shit and it was constantly producing more, adding to the already earthly butt. Shrignold's body passed through the hateful devil ring without even touching it, diving in a river of excrement grossly pouring out. The shit was so thick that his skin ripped, his blood quickly submerged by the obnixious poop that constricted his veins and replaced the blood. The shit went all the way into his heart, exploding it, but by then his entire body was fecal in nature, arteries pumping tainted poo blood.

"Lord... please... deliver from this misery..." cried Shrignold in vain.

Suddenly, a flash of the pinkest light appeared in his mind's eye, and Malcom stood as beautiful and terrible as ever.

"Do you not see, child? This is your special one" Malcom said wisely.

"M-my special one? How if she's doing such horrible things to me?"

"'And she said to Him, Oh Father, how can love be so cruel? And He said, Child, love is a power that works in mysterious ways', Book of Malcom 13:68."

"Thank you oh lord, now I see, now I see she's my special one!"

And so Malcom nodded, and disappeared. Shrignold's flesh was ripped apart, was violently shredded into utter shit, but he did not mind, for he knew love was in his heart, and with a final spiritual breath he came, dying as his flesh was destroyed and all that remained was his eyes and nose.

Jinora came too, and took out a huge dump and deposited all her shit in the swamp undergrowth, Shrignold's eyes and nose laying on top of it.


End file.
